


Thick

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little tiny baby hint of daddy kink, Anal Sex, Big Dick Yamato, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Improper Use of Mokuton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Rimming, Thicc Yamato, Top Yamato, bdy, if you blink you'll miss it, thigh riding, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “It’s not just your arms,” Kakashi says, tugging Yamato’s skin-tight black shirt up and over his head. He takes the opportunity to run his hands over the newly exposed skin, touching the hard planes of Yamato’s chest with reverence. The younger man loves the feel of Kakashi’s worn and calloused palms on his skin, and he craves the way the older man’s rough fingertips catch on the tight buds of his nipples. “Do you not realize how fucking good you look?ORKakashi is obsessed with Yamato's muscles.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	Thick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenzosNewLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/gifts).



> This is a gift for my homie TenzosNewLeaf, who sent me a very nice message about my KakaGen fic and planted an idea in my head of Kakashi being low-key obsessed with thicc Yams. As a thank you for the kind words, I have written you pure filth with your OTP! I hope you enjoy!

Yamato is finishing the dishes when he catches the scent of Kakashi’s shampoo lingering behind him. It is the only warning he receives before he feels Kakashi’s freshly clean and very naked body against his back, heat radiating off the older man as his hands travel down Yamato’s arms. The sweet warmth of Kakashi’s breath tickles his skin as he squeezes the younger man’s biceps and _groans_.

“I think you’re obsessed with my arms,” Yamato says as his boyfriend nuzzles his face into the back of his neck. 

The fabled Copy Ninja drags wet open-mouthed kisses from Yamato’s earlobe down to his shoulders. “What makes you say that?” 

Yamato cocks his head toward Kakashi’s grip, still periodically grabbing at flexed muscle, and the silver-haired ninja shoots him an indignant look.

“It’s not just your arms,” Kakashi says, tugging Yamato’s skin-tight black shirt up and over his head. He takes the opportunity to run his hands over the newly exposed skin, touching the hard planes of Yamato’s chest with reverence. The younger man loves the feel of Kakashi’s worn and calloused palms on his skin, and he craves the way the older man’s rough fingertips catch on the tight buds of his nipples. “Do you not realize how fucking _good_ you look?”

Yamato feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he distracts himself by racking the final dish. It didn’t matter how long the two of them had been together - something about Kakashi’s attention made him feel like a teenager all over again, crushing on his senpai. 

“I have to be in shape,” he replies weakly, searching for a way to deflect his boyfriend’s scrutiny. The silver-haired ninja slips his hands under the waistband of Yamato’s pants, pointedly avoiding the younger man’s growing arousal to instead explore his quads. He inhales sharply as the copy-nin’s fingers dig into the cords of muscle lining his inner thighs.

“Let me show you what I’m obsessed with,” Kakashi murmurs, pulling Yamato by the hips and guiding him to stand in front of the kitchen chair. The copy-nin easily strips him of the rest of his clothing, before pushing him to sit. 

The Mokuton-user takes a moment to flick his gaze up and appreciate the lean, pale body of his lover, crisscrossed with scars. There is something so beautifully imperfect about Kakashi, and he thinks (not for the first time) that the marks serve as reminders of the strength that the older man possesses to survive time and time again. He watches hungrily as the copy-nin straddles Yamato’s left leg, pressing his thickening length against the younger man’s quadricep. 

Experimentally, Yamato lifts his knee, causing Kakashi to slide down and grind against his thigh. This draws a low moan from the copy-nin, and Yamato feels a sense of satisfaction every time he pulls a sound from the normally stoic man’s lips. He can feel the pulsing heat of Kakashi’s cock on his skin, along with the silver-haired man’s fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders for purchase as he rides Yamato’s thick thigh. 

“So greedy,” Yamato purrs, leaning back to watch Kakashi seek pleasure from his body and to admire those pretty pink lips as he pants. He loves how responsive Kakashi is, loves the way that his pale skin flushes from his cheeks all the way down his chest. A slick bead of pre-cum streaks over Yamato’s skin, prompting him to clutch Kakashi’s hips harshly and force him to rut harder against him.

“I l-love watching you spar,” Kakashi gasps as Yamato drives his leg up to meet the older man’s movements. “Your muscles _do things_ to me.” 

Yamato cocks a grin at his boyfriend, drinking in the way Kakashi keens for him. “You don’t say. Do you want to come like this, or with me inside you?”

“Can’t I have both?” 

The brunette rolls his eyes but doesn’t falter. “I’m just shocked that you would rather dry-hump me like a teenager.”

Kakashi lights up at the thought. 

“Would you like it if I was younger? Do you want me to call you _Daddy_?” 

“Fuck,” Yamato growls. Heat surges through him, and he shouldn’t be shocked that his pervert of a boyfriend comes up with shit like this. He leans back against the chair and flicks his eyes up approvingly to the silver-haired man riding his thigh. “If you want to come so badly, work for it.”

Kakashi takes his words to heart. There’s something so delicious about the way the copy-nin is _using_ him, and Yamato can tell Kakashi is absolutely getting off on the flexing of the muscle that he’s rutting against. The younger man’s thigh is slick with sweat and fluid dripping from Kakashi’s cock, but he only has eyes for the way his boyfriend’s head is thrown back, his hips rolling with increased urgency.

“Tenzo,” Kakashi pleads, his name sounding like a prayer. “Tenzo, Tenzo, _Tenzo_.” 

“Come, then,” Yamato demands, pulling Kakashi’s hips and driving the older man to spend against him with a cry. He watches Kakashi come undone with a smug sense of pleasure, feeling ropes of cum spread over his navel as he allows the silver-haired man to ride out the waves. 

When the full-body shuddering subsides, Yamato easily lifts Kakashi to his feet. The older man raises one silver-eyebrow, steadying himself as Yamato moves to stand behind him. The Mokuton-user trails his hands from Kakashi’s shoulders to his wrists, sending a pleasant shiver down Kakashi’s body before placing his palms on the top of the chair. 

“Keep your hands right there,” Yamato instructs before dropping to his knees and using his large, warm hands to spread Kakashi’s cheeks. He smirks as Kakashi shakes in anticipation, and he admires the way the older man’s pink hole flutters, desperately craving something to clench down on. 

When Yamato’s tongue finally dips into Kakashi’s ass, the sound that leaves the copy-nin might not be entirely human. 

“Look at you,” Yamato hisses between languid licks, “still fucked open from this morning.”

“Ahhh, oh, _fuck_ , please--” Kakashi cries out sweetly, hips twisting to meet the strokes of Yamato’s tongue. The brunette can feel Kakashi’s release dripping down his body, and it’s a filthy motivator. “Tenzo, it’s so _good,_ _f-fuck_.”

Yamato feels the brush of a hand reaching back to grasp at his hair, and he quickly weaves hand signs to summon tendrils of wood. The Mokuton winds through the back of the chair, locking Kakashi’s hands to it, and the older man whines as he’s immobilized. 

“I could keep you here all day and you’d let me, wouldn’t you, _senpai_?” He runs a wet stripe up Kakashi’s perineum just to watch him strain against the unbreakable bond of the wood. “Since you’re so obsessed with my muscles, you can watch me work out. I see the way you look at me when I do push-ups.”

Yamato flattens his tongue and draws it over Kakashi’s entrance. “And when I _finally_ need a snack, I’ll just eat your ass until you’re begging for my cock,” he breathes against quivering flesh.

Kakashi’s needy moan is perfection in a sound. “Oh, _fuck_ , whatever you want,” he whimpers as Yamato’s tongue curls to hook inside his rim. “I’m yours.”

Yamato hums approvingly as he devours Kakashi, taking him apart with his mouth and enjoying the filth that rolls off the silver-haired man’s tongue. He loses time in taste and sound and the shaking of legs before he pulls back. 

“No, no,” Kakashi whines, and Yamato pulls him back by the hair for a punishing kiss. 

“Patience,” the younger man murmurs after parting. “Where have you hidden the lube this time?”

Yamato’s insatiable boyfriend had a penchant for keeping lubricant accessible in every room. He didn’t even want to know how much the copy-nin had spent on the vials of oil strategically stashed throughout their apartment. 

“U-Under the sink,” Kakashi gasps, his erection bobbing in the air hopefully as his hips shift from side-to-side. 

The lube is easily obtained, and Yamato drenches his length in it. Though Kakashi is still stretched from their leisurely morning sex, Yamato knows that he is well-endowed and has no interest in harming his partner. 

It doesn’t hurt that Kakashi perks up at the sound of Yamato slicking himself up.

“ _Please_ ,” Kakashi begs, and having the infamous Copy Ninja at his mercy makes Yamato impossibly harder. 

He grips Kakashi’s hips and grins as he presses the head of his cock against Kakashi’s opening. “Have I ever left you wanting?”

“ _Yes,_ ” the copy-nin groans. “Right now!” 

Yamato sinks molasses-slow into Kakashi’s heat, enjoying the way that tight ring of resistance pulses around him. The silver-haired man desperately arches his back to take more of Yamato’s cock, but with his hands bound and large palms holding him in place, he’s helpless to the younger man’s pace. 

“Don’t worry, _senpai_ , I’ll take care of you this time,” Yamato croons before slamming to the hilt. The silver-haired man under him _wails_ at the sudden penetration, his knuckles white as he clings to the chair for purchase.

“T-Tenzo, fuck,” he gasps, sucking air through his clenched teeth as Yamato pounds into him from behind. “You’re so _t-thick_!”

“You love it,” Yamato growls, using every bit of his willpower to keep himself from losing his head at the delicious drag of Kakashi’s tight hole around him. “You’re a size queen. Such a slut for a big dick.”

“Only yours,” Kakashi whimpers in reply.

A heady rush of power encompasses Yamato at the declaration, though he never stops fucking into beautifully pliant Kakashi. He folds over Kakashi’s smaller, leaner body, tugging his silver hair back to sink his teeth in the flushed skin of the older man’s neck. 

“That’s right,” he murmurs as the copy-nin keens at the burst of pleasure-pain. Yamato wraps a hand around to grasp and roughly stroke the silver-haired man’s cock. “And now you’re going to come for me again.”

“D-Don’t know if I can,” Kakashi groans at the sudden overstimulation. 

Yamato places an open-mouthed kiss on the flowering bite mark on Kakashi’s neck, soothing it with his tongue before purring darkly, “You can, and you will.”

The Mokuton-user goes for broke, hammering relentlessly into Kakashi _just the way he likes it_. He knows Kakashi will have five small bruises on his left hip after this, but he also knows that Kakashi will press them later with his fingers while he rides his own hand, knows that Kakashi loves him and loves this, lives for being wrecked by him, and he comes easily as he feels his lover spill hotly over his fingers.

He releases the wood binding Kakashi to the chair, pressing a kiss to both of the older man’s reddened wrists before scooping him into his arms.

“Hey,” Kakashi whines at being lifted so easily before he’s distracted by a flexing bicep. 

Yamato rolls his eyes. “So easy,” he says as he carries Kakashi to the shower. 

“So many showers today,” the copy-nin bemoans. 

“Wouldn’t need as many showers if you weren’t so damn insatiable.”

Kakashi grins playfully. “You like me.”

“I more than like you,” Yamato says with a soft look before kissing his boyfriend senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful! 
> 
> And you should also check out tenzosnewleaf for AMAZING KakaYama art. Seriously. Go go go


End file.
